Forever in Your Debt
by S. S. Wolfe
Summary: This is a fluff fanfic, just got to tell y'all ahead of time. An eight-year-old Sookie is in a car accident and saved by three unlikely men, though one she only heard in the background. He will rear his head later, I promise. This is primarily S/G/E but Alcide will come around sooner or later. May have Bill, but there will be NO S/B. Maybe later for the plot but not good for Beehl.
1. Unlikely Saviors

_Hey y'all, I got another hair-brained idea and I had to start this. I know that I still have_ Unforeseen Circumstances _going, but I wanted to make this one as well so I always have something to work on. I cannot explain how excited I am to start this. Keep in mind that this chapter is written from a eight-year-old Sookie's point of view, so there will be few large words. i promise you my vocabulary is up to snuff._

_As always, I do not profit from this creation. Sole proprietorship belongs to the wonderful Alan Ball. Enjoy, y'all!_

**Sookie Stackhouse's Point of View**

The car . . . it was too hot. My skin felt like it was on fire and I could not make the burning go away. I kept trying to scream, but Jason was too heavy and I could not get him to move.

"Jason?" I managed, but I did not get a reply. I could not focus; my sight was fuzzy and my whole body hurt real bad.

I had heard Mama crying in the front seat of the car for a little bit, but after that, I heard nothing. Nobody was talking or making any noises.

"Mama? Daddy?!" I started to cry, but each breath only made me hurt more and more. I could not hear their thoughts. Everything was silent besides my own thoughts and it scared me. Why was nobody thinking? Why would nobody talk?!

I tried to get out from underneath Jason again and finally I was able to move free. I was hurting everywhere and I did not like it. I felt sick to my belly when I crawled out of the back window and looked at the car. It was bad.

"_Help_!" I screamed as loud as I could, but I could only see the light from the moon and stars. I tried to stand up, but it hurt too bad. I was still crying, so scared of being all alone in the middle of nowhere.

I crawled back to the car and grabbed Jason, pulling with all of my might to get him out of the car. He was still breathing, but only a little bit. He was bleeding real bad, too. I stood up no matter how much it hurt and walked slowly into the woods that we had crashed by. I was going to walk and try to find someone to help. My family needed me to. I kept walking and fell down, too tired and scared to keep going. I blacked out.

***T*R*U*E***B*L*O*O*D***

I woke up and it was real dark. I looked over at the road and saw that the car was gone, along with my brother and my mommy and daddy. I heard a wolf howl and I was wondering why there were wolves in Louisiana. I heard something moving around in the dark and looked in the area of where it came from.

"Well, don't you look absolutely delicious?" I heard a voice say behind me. My whole body froze up. I looked back and saw a fat man looking at me.

I screamed and stood up real quick, looking at the man.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" I screamed, shaking like a leaf.

"You!" he growled. He opened his mouth and I saw two really sharp teeth come down in his mouth. He ran so fast. He was in front of me right away and had me by my neck.

"No! Go away!" I yelled. Suddenly he was pulled away from my body and I fell back into something really hard and cold. I looked up and saw the fat man being held by a young one. They were growling at each other, but the young man looked like he was much stronger. He had markings on his arms that looked really cool.

I turned and saw a very tall man kneeling down, holding me. His hair was pulled back by hair gel that shone in the moonlight. He was real handsome and smelled nice. I felt a really sudden calm feeling and passed out in the muscular man's arms.

_Yes, this chapter is very short, but I could only write so much to set up what I have planned. ;) I promise all who read that this will be good once I get going._

_Wolfe_


	2. Different Instincts

_Hello everyone! I decided that I wish to update this story first. I apologize ahead of time, because the opening chapters may be quite short. I am looking to open up opportunity to take this and run._

**Eric Northman's Point of View **

I walked through the dense forest with my Maker, Godric. I did not know what he was contemplating but the expression on his face meant something. It was a look that I had not seen in almost five centuries. I did not pester him with my curiosity but it was becoming exponentially more difficult for me to bite my tongue. There was something going on inside his mind and I was starting to get anxious until a scent crossed my senses. It was as if I could smell the sunlight in the scent. It was sweet and seemed to beckon me forward.

"It can't be . . ." I heard Godric say in a bewildered tone.

"What is that scent?" I asked him. I had never smelled something so . . . amazing in all of my thousand-year existence. I felt my fangs descend at just the scent. Then I picked up on what smelled like burning rubber and car exhaust by the scent.

"Eric, we need to go," said Godric in a dangerously low voice.

"I understand, Godric," I said. And with that, we were running as fast as we could to get to where the scents emanated from. I could hear screaming coming from a young girl and it made something inside of me snap. There was a noticeable change in Godric as well when he heard it. His face contorted into something almost animalistic and a loud yet deep his escaped his mouth through open fangs. I fought the same instinct as it coursed through my body. Some human was being harmed and usually I would have taken pleasure in such a fact, but this time was beyond different.

We came into a clearing and I saw a very young girl being held by one of our kind. Godric, always a couple of steps ahead of me, got to the beast first and grabbed him by the throat while I got behind the girl before she could fall to the earth. I could smell her sweet blood, as well as the burning rubber all over her. Her injuries could have come from a car accident that had occurred only two hour prior to this little escapade. She must have been left behind when the ambulance and police arrived.

At the thought, my cold, dead heart ached for her as she fell unconscious in my arms. Just this little human female was enough to awaken emotions that I only felt when I was around my Maker. Who was she? _What_ was she?

"N-no!" I heard coming from where Godric had been. The way he was hissing and holding the no doubt young and obviously foolish behemoth, he was furious. His face sent shivers up and spine. What did this human mean to us? Why did she have such an affect on him? On us?

I glanced back at Godric after looking down at the young female in my arms. He had lifted the beast up by his throat, clear off of the ground with his fingers in the beast's throat. The beast clawed helplessly at Godric's hand.

"You are a fool for crossing this area without notifying me," I heard Godric say in a dangerously low, menacing tone. "I have occupied this area for nearly fifty years and I have a high regard for the humans in the area, and as such I expect feeding to be done outside of the area's boundaries. How cruel could you be? Feeding on an innocent little girl. I should dispatch you myself, but I am feeling generous. Vacate this area; you have an hour to do so. I will alert my nest to keep their eyes open for you. And I must warn you," Godric leaned in really close to the beasts ear, "Stan does _not_ take kindly to those who are uninvited." Godric dropped the large man with a resounding "thump", and walked toward me and the human. He took one look at the girl and his features softened noticeably.

"Godric, we cannot leave her here. What are we going to do? Surely, taking her to the nest could end bad for the lot of us if she discovers what we are," I stated. Godric knew I was right; we would receive heat from Stan for even showing our faces at Godric's nest with a young girl. But judging by the scent of her blood, she was so much more.

"We are the oldest known vampires, save Russel Edgington, in the country. If I make a verdict on this, anyone who could challenge me would be a fool," he stated, crouching down to our level, as if to examine the human.

"Godric, earlier you said 'It can't be' when we were on our way here. What did you mean?" I asked him, truly curious.

"I will reveal that in time, Eric. However tonight is not the ideal time, nor is _this_ the place. We must return to the nest and figure out what to do from here. I fear that if we allow this girl to remain, she will be targeted just for existing," Godric said. His voice was light and he looked very happy and relieved to see this female I knew that neither one of us had a clue about. How could a mere human bring joy to my Maker?

We took to the sky, moving as carefully as possible. The nest was only a couple of miles from the road; easy to find to those who knew what to look for and where. It was only about three minutes until we arrived at the nest. I could see through the windows that Stan and Isabel were lounging on the couch, chatting away. Isabel's human, Hugo sat beside Isabel, yet away from Stan and for good reason. Stan was not fond of humans.

We showed up at the door and I could hear every head turn toward it. Godric opened the door to allow us inside and I could hear every single vampire inhale. There were the distinct clicking sounds of fangs descending and I head something come from Godric that I had not heard in more than half of my existence.

_Well that is the end of this chapter. I know it is short, but I promise that there is more to come and I will reveal why Godric acted the way he did, I promise. Until next time, my lovelies!_

_Wolfe_


	3. Awakened

**Godric's Point of View**

I carried the young girl in my arms, cradling her to my chest as I watched her eyes move rapidly back and fourth in her sleep. The entire nest was silent around me as I watched her. I looked up and saw that much of the nest was ravenous with the way her blood seemed to sing to my kind.

"If any member of this nest lays so much as a harmful finger on this human, the True Death will arrive before one can blink. Am I clear?" I asked. I planned on making true to my threat if I had to. This human had already captured my heart without saying a word.

Isabel approached me and looked over the human. "She is injured; where did you two come across her?" She ran a hand over her forehead. "She has a fever . . . Godric, she is falling ill. The temperature outside for a young female in her attire can cause quite a bit of damage over even a few minutes."

I knew what I had to do, but I did not want to submerge this young to something as such as taking my blood. But with her body burning the way it was, I had little leeway for the situation.

"Godric, Eric, may I speak with you two in the conference room?" Isabel asked, still looking down on the young girl.

I did not even speak, nor did my son. We moved with Isabel through my silent nest to the sound-proofed conference room to discuss whatever it was that plagued Isabel. It was obvious that she was troubled, and I did not blame her. I was acting out of character to them. Usually, I looked at humans as companions on the earth. I had never brought one to my nest by my choice unless it was to feed, which was rare. My body required very little sustenance anymore.

Though my bond with my son, I could feel Eric having the same conflicting emotions that I was. it went against everything I knew; everything that I had taught him and everything I had learned in my two-thousand years.

Isabel reached for the door's handle and opened it, allowing Eric and me to walk through the door before her. I made my way to one of the couches in the room and sat, still cradling the girl. She looked peaceful, but I could smell her fear and confusion. Even in her sleep she felt fear. What was she dreaming about? What had her so scared?

I brushed my fingers over her cheek and a small smile played across her lips. She turned her face in toward my hand and nuzzled it. My dead heart seemed to throb as a large smile formed on my lips.

"How as this human had such an affect on you, Godric?" asked Isabel, asking exactly what Eric was thinking.

"I do not have any idea," I stated, joy evident in my voice. My throat was tight and the smile on my face caused my facial muscled to ache. A hand reached for the human and to my utmost surprise, I saw Eric touch her cheek with one of his large fingers. I looked up at him and saw that he, too, shared what I was feeling.

"Godric, what are you going to do with a human in this nest? Especially one with her scent . . ? It could be dangerous for her. What about her parents-" Isabel was cut off.

"-are dead, Isabel. I could smell the death from the wreckage we found her near," said Eric. There was a bit of pain in his voice that did not fit his character.

"Where did you two find her?" asked Isabel in a strained tone.

"Near the site of a car accident. There were still some traces of human within what was left of the steel. The metal smelled of death; I have no idea how she managed to get out alive, but she did," said Eric. I was at a loss for words; he sounded so passionate. Had this young girl affected him the same way she had me? How could such a young female have such an affect on my son and me without saying a word? It felt like something in my body had finally been completed . . . and by a human? Two millennium and I could still be surprised.

"Taking care of a human in a nest of vampires is going to be a feat, Godric. I believe you should give her your blood. It will be easy to keep track of her. Are you going to be able to keep her fed, clothed, and going to school?" Isabel was nailing me with excellent questions. Would I be able to protect her from everything?

"We have a more important question, Godric," stated Eric. Isabel and I looked at him to inquire his question.

"How is she _not_going to freak when she finds out that she is in a nest full of _vampires_?" he asked.

"Easy; we glamour her," answered Isabel.

"Her kind cannot be easily glamoured," I replied.

"Humans?" asked Isabel.

"No; she is far more special than a human. She is a percentage faerie."

"How do you know this?" asked Eric.

"It is in her blood. I have come across her kind before, but they are quite rare and sought out by our kind because of their unique scent and taste." Every word I had spoken was true. If she could have the same affect on the rest of the vampires, she would have an entire nest watching her back. The hardest one to win over would be Stan.

"She is Faerie?" asked Isabel.

"Yes; it is why her blood sings for us," I replied.

"Godric, give her your blood," Isabel whispered. "I can feel her fever getting worse."

"As can I," I replied. I exposed my fangs and bit into my wrist, allowing a few drops to pass between her lips before I pressed my wrist to her open lips. I felt a small pull from my wrist and a small smile graced my lips. She pulled once more before her eyes began to open. I retracted my fangs and wiped the bit of blood that got out of her mouth away with my finger.

"Good evening, little one," I greeted.

"Godric, that 'good evening' was a total cliche," Eric chuckled from my side.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked the girl, sitting up in my arms slightly. I did not smell fear, but I sensed confusion.

"I am Godric. This is Eric and Isabel, little one. What is your name?" I asked. I was keeping my emotions in check for her sake. I was overjoyed that she had not yet freaked out, as Eric had said.

"Sookie," she replied. "I like your name," she said to me. "Why are you cold? Why can't I hear what you are thinking?"

Her questions threw me for a loop. Hear my thoughts?

"I couldn't hear that big man's thoughts in the forest and he had sharp teeth like a vampire . . ." she continued.

"Are you scared of vampires?" asked Isabel.

"No, I am scarier than a vampire. And vampires aren't real, silly," she replied with a little laugh.

"Are you sure?" asked Eric. "You said the man you saw had fangs, right?"

"Yeah, but he . . ." Sookie froze when I heard a small click from Eric's direction.

"Woah! Cool!" she said. I look at Eric and Sookie in amusement. Sookie was reaching for Eric's mouth and she touched his fangs.

"You are not afraid?" asked Isabel.

"Of course not! I can't hear you in my head. I do hear one person though. He sounds scared. Some man named . . . Stan I think is growling at him."

I looked at Isabel as she zipped out of the room and left the door open a bit

"Stan, what the hell are you doing?!" I heard her yell before Eric closed the door. Eric and I began to laugh. There was always something with Stan, Hugo, and Isabel.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I can hear what people think," she replied, sounding shameful. "Where are my mommy and daddy?"

Eric and I looked at each other for a moment before I looked at her.

"Do you remember the car accident?" I asked in a soft voice. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and nodded. Then her face sobered. It hit her, and I could feel the sadness and pain with regret she felt due to my blood. It was almost physically painful.

"Oh . . . what about Jason?" she asked. I could hear her fighting back tears. Normally a little girl would be a wreck from this realization.

"Who is Jason?" asked Eric.

"My older brother . . . He was still alive when I went to look for help," she replied.

"You went to look for help with how injured you were?" I asked, bewildered.

"My family needed me," she said.

"You are very strong, little one," I said. I was going to try something before she spoke.

"I can never go home . . ." she whispered.

"Why is that, my dear?" I asked. I lifted her chin so she could look into my eyes. She would not make eye-contact but I could still see her. The pain was written all over her face

"Because without Mommy and Daddy and Jason . . . I will get hurt because of what I can do," she said. I felt a single tear roll over my hand and I felt both Eric's and my heart break. This poor girl . . .


	4. Changes

_I have to apologize for updating this story so late. Damned school . . . ugh. Anyway! I hope I have cured some of you from your fang-overs by updating._

_As always, I have to say that none of this belongs to me. The proprietor is solely Mark Hudis. Credit goes to he and his writers. Enjoy. ;)_

**Eric Northman's Point of View**

The compassion I felt, an emotion that I had been devoid of for centuries, was overbearing. My cold heart ached deep within my chest, yet another feeling that I had not known since the battlefield over a thousand years ago. She looked distant after the last statement she made. I could feel Godric experiencing the same emotions I was; emotions that he had trained me to ignore and suppress at any cost.

How were we going to care for her? How was this going to work? What were we getting ourselves into? She was a human girl, and we were vampires. There were many questions that did not have answers and had quite possibly gone over by Godric.

"Are you tired, little one?" Godric asked, breaking my train of thought. She had to be exhausted after her ordeal. At least some of her injuries were healing, but what Godric did . . . it was a serious commitment. Sure, it was only once, but human emotions were hectic and fleeting, just like their lives. Godric did not care for human emotions, let alone any emotion. Now he would feel the emotions of an eight-year-old human. I knew that he realized she was not a puppy, but she was too young. The accident would no doubt leave her eternally scarred.

"Eric, follow me," said Godric as he stood. Sookie was already beginning to doze off in his arms. She was truly a sight to be held. She was the pure image of serenity. I looked to Godric when her breathing and heart rate evened.

"Godric, what are we going to do with a human child?" I asked.

"I haven't a clue, my dear Eric. All I know is that I feel something instinctual within me clawing its way to the surface. I cannot ignore it, no matter how hard I try," he responded, looking at me. I could feel how earnest his statement was; how true it was. There were far too many questions that my maker had yet to consider, and this worried me. I would stay by him, regardless of his decisions and my feelings about them. Maybe I would voice my opinions if I felt it necessary, but I did not feel it was at the moment. After all, we were in Dallas. Her accent was not of this state; I had visited every state in the continent and her accent was no doubt from Louisiana or somewhere very close to it.

"Godric . . . you do realize that she has to legally go through schooling, right?" I added with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

After pondering my statement, he replied, "Yes, I suppose you are correct."

Judging by the bit of hesitation in his voice, he was very unsure of how this was all going to work out. There was going to be hell in this situation with the human. After all, we were not going to be able to erase her memory with ease. However, if we could, things would be very easy for us if Godric planned on keeping the human. Oddly enough, as the minutes ticked by I began to embrace the idea more and more.

"I am going to try that, Eric. I should be strong enough; but it is going to consume much of my energy in doing so," he stated, no doubt reading the thoughts from my scattered mind.

"When would it be best to do so?" I asked him, truly curious.

"I could try right now when her body has little energy," he replied. That was not a half-bad idea. I had no idea what he was going to say to her, but he was intelligent. He would figure it out well before I did. He usually did. We sat upon the couch out in the foyer, surprised that we were alone. If I had been in any other situation, I would have been wondering what happened to the Three Musketeers.

"Are you really going to follow through with this, Godric?" I asked, making sure that he was serious and devoted to this as he stated.

"I am, Eric," he replied in a tone the beckoned no argument. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead for a few seconds before I pulled back. I leaned down to Sookie's ear and actually found myself saying a silent prayer that this would go well. We were going to have to be careful; media would get a hold of the information and there would be absolute hell. We would figure it out eventually.

"Little one," said Godric, lightly shaking the sleeping child in his arms. She stirred slightly before her eyelids fluttered open and locked with Godric's. I could feel the energy he was exerting in his glamour.

"You are going to be okay, Sookie," he said. I could not believe that it worked after the failed attempt earlier.

"Okay," she whispered.

"You are going to forget everything that happened this evening before you met Eric and me. You will remember our names. You will remember your parents and your brother, but you will forget the accident. You will remember your ability. You will remember coming to Dallas by your parents, as we are close friends. I will remove my influence and you will remember only what I said, but not that I said it," said Godric with a soft hint of finality in his voice. He looked away and I saw Sookie blink. She still looked very groggy, but not as much as she had before.

"Sookie?" I asked.

"Hi, Eric . . . when did you get here?" she asked. I looked up at a very proud and relieved Godric.

I knew I had to play it off, so I replied, "A few minutes ago, my dear. How are you feeling?"

A small smile graced her features as she replied, "Just a little tired."

"Well, then let's get you to bed, shall we?" I asked her, a smile spreading across my face as well. I glanced up at my Maker for a moment and saw a similar smile upon his features. We walked to my room and entered it, the only light from the room down the hall. It was not much, but it was a room nonetheless. There were two beds in the small light-tight room and both were made quite extravagantly. Isabel never did anything half-ass, and for that I silently thanked her. Dawn was steadily approaching and I could feel the pull on my body to rest. It was perfect timing, for I knew that at least I would be able to keep a watchful eye on the young female that my Maker, as well as myself, had grown attached to.

"This is where you will sleep, Little One," said Godric in a kind tone. He brought her toward the bed that I had not claimed and deposited her upon it with a grace I had never seen before. He covered Sookie up and tucked her in. It was good that the beds had sheets and pillows, though we vampires had no need for either. The room was quite cool, at least to a human's standards.

"Godric, I am going to retire for the morning," I whispered to him.

"As am I, my Son. I will see you when you awaken in the evening," he said with a smile. I looked down at him and kissed his forehead briefly before he left the room to retire as well.

I closed the door, enveloping the room in the clear darkness. I moved forward and heard a small squeak come from Sookie that alarmed me.

"What's wrong, Sookie?" I asked.

"It's really dark . . ." she said. I could smell her fear. Normally such an irrational fear from a human would cause me joy if I instilled it. However, this feeling that came over me was completely different. I had no means of light in the room unless I opened the steel doors upon the windows. And if I did so, it would be suicide for me. I was at a loss for the first time in centuries.

I walked over toward the human and knelt down by her side. I touched her cheek and she inhaled sharply, alerting me to the fact that she could not see as well as my kind could.

"Eric, will you sleep with me?" she asked. My normal response would have been some sexual innuendo, but this was neither the time, nor place. I lifted the sheets and thick blanket and slipped beneath with Sookie.

"Are you going to be okay, my dear?" I asked her. This human was changing me already, and I was not sure if it was for the better or worse; not yet.

"Yes, if you protect me from the monsters," she replied. I had to stifle a laugh. I looked down at her when I felt her move and saw that she was crawling toward me. She snuggled herself into my side and I felt an emotion that I had not felt in a very long time. I felt love, though it was strange. It was for a human I had only met mere hours, if that, ago and yet it was so terribly strong. It was not romantic love, not at all. But it was a protectiveness that came from within that held more shock. I found myself willing to do anything, even meet the sun for the sake of this young girl.

I turned onto my side, a position I rarely took, and brought her into my arms. Her head rested upon one of my arms, and the other held her to me. I could feel her calm instantly within my arms and I, too, felt a wave of relief. I took a deep breath and caught the scent I had earlier on her. I smelled wheat . . . and honey. I could even make out the distinct scent that was the sunlight upon her skin. It was enticing, but I would refrain. Never would I drink from this girl without her consent, nor would any other vampire. I would sooner meet the True Death before I would allow anyone or anything to harm her.

Upon my final thoughts, I looked down at the sleeping child huddled so snugly into my torso. Her small body, as opposed to my 6'5" figure, was merely the length of my torso and about another foot or so. The small image made me smile. I closed my eyes and finally everything went black for the day.

_So! Until next time, my loyal readers!_

_Wolfe_


End file.
